


Her Master

by sheltie1987



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Master/Slave, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:45:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: Hermione has only one true person. One true lover. Her master.





	Her Master

**Her Master**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

**A/N: this is a Hermione/Voldemort one. My first so please be a bit gentle since I am not sure how to really work this and just trying it out. And like I stated in Her Release. Voldemort is fair game for me to use and not breaking my own rules I set up for writing my HP M stories.**

  

**_Warning this is an M rated story_ **

 

 

Hermione apparated to a location and looked around to make sure she wasn’t followed. She even performed spells on herself to check for tracking spells. After making sure she was clean she walked down the path still keeping an eye out in case she was being followed. She got to her destination and it was a cellar door in the middle of nowhere really. She pulled out her wand and tapped the handle said the password there was a click and that meant the password worked and the cellar door was unlocked. Hermione then opened the cellar door and entered down closing it behind her. She followed a path that was lit by torches down til it ended at a door. She opened it and entered to what appeared to be a throne room of some kind.

“So you’ve come?” a voice asked that came from the throne itself.

“I have milord” Hermione said kneeling in front of the throne and bowing her head down.

In front of her was Lord Voldemort. His pale skin stuck out of the darkness of the room though there were torches lighting up the place, but not enough to create a whole lot light.

“Come to me, my pet” Voldemort said.

Hermione got up and walked over and Voldemort shifted and pulled his robes away to reveal his alabaster cock. It was long thick and huge Hermione drooled at the sight of it even though she’s seen it many times.

“Now my dear, you know what to do” Voldemort said with a smirk.

Hermione got on her knees in front of the dark lord. She wrapped her small hand around the pale phallus and stroked it a couple of times before dipping down and letting her mouth take it in. Voldemort hissed as he felt Hermione’s hot mouth work his shaft. Her hands were on Voldemort’s thighs, gripping them, kneading them.

“Yes witch, yes. Suck me, suck me” Voldemort groaned as he thrust his hips up into Hermione's marvelous mouth.

Hermione bobbed her head up and down savoring the unique taste that is the dark lord. It was cold, but she was warming it up very fast with her tongue and mouth. She felt Voldemort’s long fingers weave through her hair, massaging her scalp as she kept sucking on. She felt his hips push up thrusting into her mouth. She took more and more in with each thrust up Voldemort did. Soon he was fully inside Hermione’s mouth and down her throat. She had no gag reflex so she didn’t choke on the piece of meat in her orifice.

“Such a good witch, so much better than Bellatrix” Voldemort cooed as he stroked Hermione’s cheek.

Hermione felt a swell of pride in her bosom knowing she was better than Voldemort most loyal lieutenant.

“Now my witch, strip for me. I want to see your body. I’ve longed to see it” Voldemort said.

Hermione nodded and stepped back. She began to move to some unheard music. Her hips swayed back and forth as she undid her robe first showing off her sweater and jeans. She then tossed the robe off and threw it off somewhere. She kept dancing as her hands slid up and down the sides of her body. She pulled off her sweater to reveal a shirt. Next she slowly unbuttoned her shirt.

Voldemort sat on his throne with his white pole twitch. He was gripping the armrests of his throne tightly to keep himself from touching himself. His black eyes with dark red irises keeping track of every move Hermione made.

Hermione's shirt was finally undone revealing her smooth tanned skin. She was wearing an emerald green lace bra that was barely containing her bosom. She then shimmied out of her tight jeans revealing her matching emerald green lace French cut panties with a noticeable dark spot in the center.

Voldemort’s tongue swiped across his lip-less mouth at the sight.

Hermione brought two fingers in the middle of her breasts and unclipped the bra. This released her flesh globes letting the bra fall to her feet. She kicked it away with her foot. She then began to dance some more letting her breasts jiggle and shake with every move she made.

Voldemort’s eyes locked on the twin globes. They looked marvelous.

Hermione finally got rid of her last article of clothing. She shimmied out of her panties with her ass facing the dark lord. Her ass jiggling as she removed her panties, more than she really needed to really. Once off she tossed them at Voldemort who caught them and inhaled her sweet toxic scent. He then licked the fluids stuck to them.

Hermione kept dancing naked.

“What do you ask of me now my lord?” she purred as she kept moving.

“On your hands and knees bitch, present yourself to your master” Voldemort commanded.

Hermione got on her hands and knees ignoring the cold hard stone floor beneath her. Voldemort got up and walked towards her with his hard dick bobbing seeking, wanting the hot wetness in front on it. The dark lord then rammed straight deep into Hermione's hot core. Hermione's head snapped back as she let out a long guttural moan that echoed through the stone walls.

“Yes witch, moan for me, scream for your lord” Voldemort said as he began to thrust in and out of Hermione.

“Yes master, yes. Fuck me, fuck your whore. I live to be pleasured by you, and only you master” Hermione cried.

“That you do, no one else” Voldemort said smirking.

He remembered when he had to hide his rage when he heard some of his followers talking about his pet and what they’d do to her when they caught her. That pissy little whelp Draco had to be taught a lesson for wanting to harm his pet. Yes, his followers didn’t know he owned Hermione, but that didn’t matter. No harm would come to his precious pet while he was around.

He let his long pale fingers trail Hermione's spine before moving down and gripping her hips. They then move sliding up her sides and cupping her swaying breasts. He squeezed them feeling her hard nipples in his palms.

“Yes pet, come for me, come all over my cock” Voldemort hissed.

“Yes master, oh yes. I’m coming, I’m coming” Hermione cried.

Voldemort felt Hermione's snatch seize around him as she orgasmed. He groaned as he felt the tug on his balls. He wanted to spray his seed deep inside his pet, but not yet. No, he’d use her some more before he would relieve himself.

“Master?” Hermione panted.

“I’m not finished with you yet my pet” Voldemort growled.

Hermione shivered in anticipation.

Voldemort then got up picking up Hermione as well. Showing he had some strength in him. He carried Hermione all the way back to his throne and then sat down with Hermione still on his lap.

“Ride me pet” he ordered.

“Yes master” Hermione purred as she began to grind her pussy up and down.

Voldemort sat back watching the glorious sight as Hermione bounced up and down on his pole. She shimmied and shook like a wanton slut. Now Voldemort didn’t use Hermione as a spy at all. She was just his perfect fuck toy. She became his when he appeared at her house after he was resurrected. He read from the connection he had with Harry Potter how much he cared for Hermione and lusted for her too. That lust surged through the dark lord too it seemed. It was some kind of unforeseen transference that happened during the ritual that brought him back to corporeal form.

He got to Hermione's home and seduced her. She was so easy that he didn’t even need to use any kind of mind manipulation spell on her. He fucked her every which way that day. He even fucked her mom while her father was laid unconscious. For some reason he didn’t kill the two muggles like he would normally. It had to be something in the blood he got from Harry that changed him somehow. He was still the same mostly, but with a few subtle changes to his personality that not many would notice.

After that Voldemort had Hermione many times through the summer as well as her mother too. They were both perfect for him. They were his pets.

Hermione was always willing to please her master. She used her pussy muscles to stroke his cock that was buried inside her. She wanted his seed inside her.

“Not yet my pet” Voldemort growled hearing her thoughts.

He then grasped her jiggling breasts and brought them to his mouth assaulting them with his teeth and tongue. Hermione gasped and threw her head back as she rocked back and forth on her master’s lap.

“Fuck” Voldemort groaned as he unleashed a torrent of come into his pet.

Hermione moaned in pure delight feeling her master’s seed swim inside her.

Coming down from the high Voldemort got up and carried Hermione still attached to him. He hadn’t gotten soft at all. He figured this was another thing he got from Potter. Hell, he got this monster too since he had lost his own when he did all those dark rituals. He was also sure he wasn’t as big as he is now since if he remember correctly he was about average size before he lost it.

Hermione was resting against him lightly dozing. Voldemort carried her to his quarters and laid Hermione down and slowly pumped into her to rouse her. It worked.

“Master” she murmured.

“My pet” Voldemort muttered.

He pushed some of Hermione brown locks away from her sweaty face.

Hermione used her body, pushing her hips to meet her master’s thrusts, which made him groan as he felt her pussy walls clench around him.

“Such a filthy whore” Voldemort hissed.

“Only for you master, only for you” Hermione said in a whispered tone.

Voldemort paused his movements, which made Hermione look befuddled. Not a look that was usual on her face and the dark lord found it endearing.

“Master?” she asked.

“On your hands and knees pet” Voldemort commanded.

“Yes master” Hermione said as she re-positioned herself making sure to keep her master’s beast insider her cove. Once she was where her master wanted her he began to pump into once again.

Hermione moaned as she threw her head back letting her hair drape across her lovely back. Voldemort caressed Hermione’s firm ass then her back then slid his hands down grabbing her swaying tits, squeezing them, milking them.

Hermione let out wanton sound as her master handled her tits.

“Oh master” she mewled.

“Come pet, come for me” Voldemort ordered.

“Yes, oh, yes master” Hermione moaned as her pussy fluttered around his pistoning length.

The dark lord groaned as he felt this, but he kept going, he increased his pace now hammering Hermione’s cunt. He had so much energy, strength that he was sure he didn’t have before. He could fuck his pet all night long really. He could fuck her forever.

“MASTER!” Hermione cried as she orgasmed again.

This time as Voldemort found her clit and began to tweak the tiny pearl of nerves.

Finally Voldemort released his seed deep inside Hermione. He relished the feeling. His mind then drifted to his plan. He planned to leave this world with Hermione and her mother. He had found something better than ruling the world it seemed. He never expected to ever find something like this before. But he did and he wasn’t about to let it go.

He just had to get rid of some of his followers since they’d be a nuisance trying to find him.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: yes, I know I changed Voldemort’s character in the end, but it felt right to do. I don’t think I can ever do a truly dark kind of story with torture and stuff like that. My brain just doesn’t feel right trying to attempt that. So thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
